


New Sanctuary, New World.

by Evie_ZimmermanMagnus



Series: New Sanctuary New World! [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_ZimmermanMagnus/pseuds/Evie_ZimmermanMagnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK, First fic in a long time. So with that said, Helen and Will are at the New Sanctuary, Helen Has to find her daughter before Addison get his hands on her. Will finnaly tells Helen how he feels about her but will She feel the same way... only time will tell... I wan't to say thank you to Aurora M. For helping me choose how Kylie Looks and what her powers are</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will Tells Helen How He Feels about her.

New Sanctuary, New World. 

Ok, I've been putting this on hold for a while I think I got what I need to write this. As usual none of the Sanctuary character's belongs to me if I did own the Tv show there would be a season 5. As usual I don't know where this story will go until I know... 

Will Tells Helen how he feels 

Will was thinking in the new Sanctuary library, the last few months have been a roller-coaster ride to remember. Helen literally made him think she was dead. Looking back on everything he had to be blind not to see what was going on. The fact that he still haven't told her how he felt or if she felt the same way. But looking back on the last video feed in the old Sanctuary lab she kissed Tesla of all people.

Will had broke up with Abby after quitting SCIU. They still keep in contact after a while but he broke off all contact after accepting Helen's offer to stay at hew new location. Abby called a few times after that: 

“Why isn't there any info about you anywhere in the system Will?” Abby wanted to know and she missed him . early 

“Because I have to make the world believe I'm Dead like Helen did.” Will already explained this when he was leaving SCIU. 

“And your willing to sacrifice everything for her?” She don't believe this. 

“Yes and I have sacrifice everything for her and then some. Abby you just have to accept that and leave it alone we're not together anymore and don't call me again.” Why did I agree to date Abby, oh yeah I know Helen was untouchable, she's still untouchable. 

With that Will hung up and went for a run. Meanwhile Helen was looking for someone in her new office, her name is Kylie McCalister, Helen's daughter that she had during her 113 years of separation from the original timeline. Kylie McCalister is an abnormal with the source blood running in her along with other witches powers in her, Helen wanted to find her before Addison and the SCIU finds her. Henry came in with some answers Helen have been waiting on for days. Will has no clue but she knows that he needs to know soon before risking going up to the surface and her daughter to safety. 

“Please tell me you got news.” Helen knew Henry had walked in. 

“Yeah I do, she's in Mn SCIU has no clue where's she's at. There looking for her too. Mum we need to find her and fast.” Henry said with some urgency in his voice. 

“Go find Will and tell him to come to my office. Get ready for mission Henry.” Helen said almost in years. 

Meanwhile Will was on the other side of the new Sanctuary City. 

“Will, come-in” Henry was trying on the walky that Helen has the two main men in her life carry. 

“Go ahead Henry.” Will said as he stopped running for a bit.

“Boss needs you back in her office. And dude please try and understand the situation is delicate to her.” Henry said with softness in his voice. 

“Ok, let her know I'm on my way bro.” Will said running back to Helen's office. 

“Boss, Will is on his way back to you, guess he needed to run again.” Henry said on Helen's channel. 

“Thank you Henry.” Helen replied.   
Will was on his way back to Helen's office thinking he needed to tell her how he feel's. 

“Come in Will” Helen said hearing him knock on the door. 

“Henry said you needed me” He said sitting down across from her. 

“Yes, ther's something I need to tell you. I know we need to start over on our deal of the No Secret part. Well I've been keeping a major one.” Helen paused to see if Will is ok with this so far. She need them to be ok. 

“Ok, what is it that you wanted me to know.” Will understood that Helen is a woman with many secrets. 

“I have a daughter, her name is Kylie McCalister, during the 113 years when I went back with Adam Worth, I had an love affair with Matthew McCalister, Kylie's father. He and I both knew that it wouldn't work out, him being an Warlock and me well you know. We both gave her up for adoption. I found out that her original adopted mother couldn't take care of her the way I thought. So I forced the state to give her up again. Marie Campbell is Kylie's adopted mother. Henry just found her for me before the SCIU and Addison could found her. I had to keep her a secret for everyone’s safety. Now since no one is on the surface keeping her safe I need to bring her here and keep her safe here.   
I hope you can understand why I did this and kept it from you and from Henry until recently.” Helen said finally able to breath right. 

“Helen, you had another daughter, what about the time line and all that how it could of prevented this from happening or did you already had that in plan knowing you would have to loose Ashley again?” Will asked like the profiler that he is. 

“It goes against everything I've been known about interrupting the grandfather things of a timeline. But knowing that Ashley would die, I went and changed that one little thing. Having Kylie wasn't a mistake. And I hope you understand that Will” Helen looked him straight in the eyes waiting for his answer. 

“Helen, I understand, the fact that you had to loose both daughters had to be hard on you. You know I will try and keep Kylie safe. And I hope you know that I'll do all most anything for you. I love you more then you know.” Will finally said the words Helen been waiting to hear. But he doesn't know that.


	2. Helen Tell's Will her feelings, they read Kylies Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen Tells Will how She Feels about him. Henry comes in With Kylie's Facebook and school profile

Ch2 Helen Confess to Will how she feels and they go find Kylie 

Thanks for the reviews everyone who have reviewed. Here's what happened last time. 

“It goes against everything I've been known about interrupting the grandfather things of a timeline. But knowing that Ashley would die, I went and changed that one little thing. Having Kylie wasn't a mistake. And I hope you understand that Will” Helen looked him straight in the eyes waiting for his answer. 

“Helen, I understand, the fact that you had to loose both daughters had to be hard on you. You know I will try and keep Kylie safe. And I hope you know that I'll do all most anything for you. I love you more then you know.” Will finally said the words Helen been waiting to hear. But he doesn't know that. 

Now on with the story. 

Will sat there quiet looking at Helen's facial expressions. He see's shocked, happiness and confusion. He understood the confusion part considering he just told her how he felt. 

“What took to so long to tell me?” Helen said with happiness in her voice. She was wondering when he was going to tell her how he felt since coming back to work for her and the Sanctuary team. She knew that he had broke up with Abby since he had to erase all tracks of himself again. 

“I saw the last video feed of you kissing Tesla right before the building blew up. I wasn't sure how you felt about me or him.” He replied back, sorta not looking at her not wanting the truth. 

“Will, that kiss was to let him know what was about to happen. And a good bye kiss. Tesla has no clue on where the new Sanctuary is or if I'm alive or not. Will I've love you for along time and have since Kalie a few years back. We were just never ready to be in a relationship with each other till now.” Helen replied. 

“Is that why it was hard for you to ask me to die for you?” Will was going through the Kalie mission and remember how hard it was for Helen. He also knew that Helen barely let him out on missions after. 

“Yes, Will that was the hardest thing I had to do Will. To loose you after loosing Ashley a year before. I hope I don't have to ask you that again.” Helen said with tears in her eyes about to fall. 

Will decided to take the cue and kiss her softly on the lips, Helen responding. The first kiss was out of the way. Her lips were soft yet has the right amount of roughness. He thought and whats that pounding noise in the back round. 

“Um, hey guys... Helllooo” Henry really needs to pay more attention to the cameras before barging in. 

“Guess we need to stop.” Helen said grinning. 

“Henry this better be good” Will said grinning ear to ear. 

“Well its about Kylie, I got a recent picture of her. You know life time photos really do need to update there picture. And I found her facebook page to.” Henry said handing both Will and Helen copy’s of the picture. 

Both Helen and Will got a chance to study Kylie Magnus McCalister Campbell. Kylie has blue eyes like Helen, one of the bluest set of eyes Will have ever seen. Her hair is Black on top but brownish Blond on bottom. Two brownish blond streaks for her bangs. She's very athletic built, her profile says she plays hockey and is the captain for her junior high school team, she's also a very good gymnastic competitor. She has the grade point average of 4.0 in junior high school. Kylie likes blue, like daughter like mother. Will thought to himself. She knows she's different just don't know what it. She also knows she's adopted as well considering her latest status.

Henry gave them both a recent picture of Kylie's father Matthew. He's tall like John Druitt but has hair like Huge Jackman, he's athletic built like Micheal Phelps. He has blue eyes like Helen. No wonder Kylie's eyes are so very sky like blue. She looks a lot like Ashley but more like Matthew, she has long legs and tone body. 

“She has Ashley's smile and eyes” Helen said in a shaky voice. 

“She has your smile, his height.” Will said rubbing her back for comfort. 

“Mum, you know we don't have to do this.” Henry said he hate seeing his mum soo sad. 

“We need to get her to safety before the SCIU gets her. We leave in a few hours. Henry I need you to contact Matthew and get him to meet us there. He won't be happy but he will need to deal with the threat of our daughter being in danger.” Helen said in combat mode voice. 

“What do you want me to do?” Will asked knowing well he's there for support. 

“Get ready to fight the SCIU and possibly Abby. If your not up for that I can replace you with someone else.” Helen said she knows Will and Abby broke up a long time ago and needs ot know he's in this 100% regardless who or she have dated in the past. 

“I'm in this 100% Helen. Well keep Kylie safe and sound here with us.” Will said. 

With that Will and Henry left Helen in her office to deal with her emotions of getting her daughter and her daughter's family to safety. Will was in the armory getting his favorite weapons ready and checked twice. Making sure things work. He needs this mission to go off with out any casualties. For Helen's state, he knows she's still not over Ashley's death. Loosing a second daughter would just be over the top. 

“Hey ready to go?” Henry asked as he walked in the armory. 

“Yeah, go Happ if you need to Henry, make sure she doesn't loose Kylie” Will replied. 

“Yeah I know. So you and my mum? Hurt her and I will kill you.” Henry said as any son will say to his best friend. 

“Yeah dude I know.” Will replied kinda amused at the fact Henry would be threatening him about dating Helen.


	3. Kylie Meets Helen, All hell breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylie meets Helen after a long day at School and at the Mall. Addison and Abby team from the SCIU is there causing trouble. Some one gets hurt!

Ch 3: Kylie meets Helen 

Last time on New Sanctuary, New World. 

“Hey ready to go?” Henry asked as he walked in the armory. 

“Yeah, go Happ if you need to Henry, make sure she doesn't loose Kylie” Will replied. 

“Yeah I know. So you and my mum? Hurt her and I will kill you.” Henry said as any son will say to his best friend. 

“Yeah dude I know.” Will replied kinda amused at the fact Henry would be threatening him about dating Helen. 

Now on with the story: 

Kylie Marie Magnus McCalister Campbell is the average teenager about to start high school at 14 years old. Already popular for her athletic abilities and her grades are by far the best that Arlington High School have ever seen. At her middle school at Washington for Excellence Magnet School, Kylie was her 7th and 8th grade president and probably will be her 9th grade president. 

“Kylie time for breakfast.” Kylie's mum said screaming from downstairs. They're house is one of the biggest on the block, Kylie has 2 other adopted brother and sisters Helen had a hand in that. Its a three floor 5 bedroom 4 bathroom house. Three car garage and a pool in the back all gifts from Helen. 

“Yeah just one more minute mum.” Marie never really understood the whole British accent Kylie would slip into but Helen Magnus said it would happen in her teen years. Kylie is wearing jeans with flare cut from Holister, Aeropostal polo shirt and a Gilly Hicks sweet shirt. Her hair is half up, half down, she's wearing little makeup but highlighted her eyes a bit to have her blue eyes pop a bit more. She has little lip gloss on just to finish the look. 

“Have your favorite: Waffles, eggs and bacon Kylie's favorite breakfast mean syrup for the Waffles .” Marie placed the plate down for her daughter. 

“Thanks mum, so Jessica is coming to pick me up.” Kylie said knowing her mum knew Jessica is two years older sorta the same look that Kylie has and already a sophomore at the School Kylie and Jessica played on the same teams for a while until Jessica grew up a bit faster. 

“Ok, sweetie, call me after Hockey practice and make sure you guys come straight home after.” Marie said with the look of Magnus “Better do what I say look or else.” 

“Yes mum, Jessica knows from the last time to have me home before ten pm.” Kylie said in the way Ashley would of responded. 

“Hey, mum, Kylie ready to go?” Jessica said walking in Kylie's little brother Jacob let her in. 

“Yeah let me grab my gear and backpack.” Kylie said getting up kissing her mum on the cheek. 

“You girls have fun stay safe and Jessica invite your mum to come to dinner tomorrow night.” Marie said as the girls were leaving. 

“Gosh thought she was going to hold my hand through the whole day.” Kylie said putting her hockey gear in the trunk of Jessica's SUV.

“You know our mum's a bit protective of both of us.” Jessica said as she was getting into her Ford Explorer.

“Yeah, I'm just glad she got over that phase real quick, too bad they wont let me take AP 10th grade US history with you.” Kylie said as she was buckling up. 

They arrive at school with no clue what the rest of the day would hold. Kylie has 9th grade AP classes for history, Calculus, freshmen gym, and Spanish 1 AP. Fifth period was hockey practice for the Varsity team, she was the only freshmen ever to make the Varsity team for the Rising Phoenix. 6th period was homeroom and 7th period was advance band. Lunch was after third period. 

Jessica met Kylie at her car as usual and they head out for the mall at 5 pm. To do some more credit card damage, which the debt would be paid of by of course Helen Magnus. Kylie never knew that though. Something in Kylie's gut was telling them to leave the mall but Jessica brother Nick was there to keep them 'safe'. 

That word was crushed, when Kylie saw a bald dude dress in a suit with a blondish brown woman had walked in the mall entrance. Her gut was telling her to run but Nick was getting a game or two from GameStop. Kylie saw three other people walk in one looked just like her but older. The two dudes were Henry and Will dressed in combat mode. 

“Keep your eye's on Kylie and get her before the Sanctuary team does” Addison said to Abby and her team. 

Mean while Helen, Will and Henry walked in the mall with similar demands from Helen. 

“Will your with me, Henry take Kate to the other side of the mall and block all exits if possible. Declan I need a visual on Kylie at all times. She's already spotted Addison and sending out a distress call only I can hear. Do not approach her only my self or Will, will.” Helen barked out the orders like a pro, Kylie saw that and felt a bit safer and must go to the women in dark brown hair. 

“Hey guy's I'm going to get something to drink from the food-court area” Kylie said knowing that's where the blond dude and the dark brown hair women went to. 

“Ok, meet you down there in a few Kylie.” Jessica said looking at some more games for them to play during the next buss ride to a game. 

Kylie quickly made her way downstairs to Helen's and Will's position. Saw the two sitting at a table for four. She thought that was odd. But went over there to say hi. 

“That was clever exit from the game store. Please darling have a seat.” Helen said smiling at her Daughter for the first time in a long time, 

“Who are you and what does Baldy and Blondie want with me?” Kylie asked. Helen was shocked to see Kylie knows what was going on. Kylie sat right across from Will but next to Helen. 

“Blady's name is Grey Addison, as for the Blondie's name her name is Abby. They want you to be on there side for a war that’s been going on. Abnormal vrs Humans.” Will said keeping it straight for a smart 14 year old. 

“Who are you to me?” Kylie said turning to Helen. 

“I'm your mother, I gave you up a long time ago to keep you from this life. I ask that you and your family come and stay at a place called the Sanctuary. No one up here knows where it's at. But you'll have to leave everything and everyone you know. I know that’s hard for you to do considering your Hockey career just lifted up in high school. Minus your mum and your brothers and sisters of course.” Helen said waiting on a yes or no answer. 

Kylie sat there studying the lady in brownish dark hair. Helen Magnus is her mum, the Woman who faked her death. 

“I'm in but if anyone I know gets hurt or killed I'm done.” Kylie said with the answer Helen was hoping for. 

“Very Well then, lets get out of here before.” Helen was cut off by Addison. 

“Thought you were dead.” Addison said looking at Helen, Will took a protective stance next to Kylie who was standing in a fighting position. Kylie has a 2nd degree Black belt in martial arts. 

“You honestly thought I would kill myself after all I've worked for. Touch one hair on her head, there will not be enough real estate on this earth to keep you safe from me Addison and Abby that goes for you to.” Helen said with that Addison launched for Will but he moved and allowed Addison face be hit with a table. Abby launched for Kyle who fought like she knew what she was doing. This was a surprised to Helen. But Abby is a 4th degree in black belt and was able to knock Kylie down. Bad move Abby. 

“What did I say about touching my daughter.” Helen said grabbing Abby by the neck and throwing her across the room. Kylie was still out when Kate and the rest of the Sanctuary team caught up with them in the food-court. 

“Get Kylie out and to safety.” Will said barking some more orders to get everyone out of the mall before local authorities came. They manage to get out with out anyone knowing what happened and with out the media catching a glimpse of Magnus. 

Helen and the rest of the Sanctuary team got back to the New Sanctuary. Kylie was still out cold but alive just a bit bruised up. Her family arrived a short time before they did. Helen stayed by Kylie's side until she was forced to get something to eat. But as usual she would go back and wait till Kylie wakes up. 

Author's notes: Hehehe sorry guys had to once I start something like this can't seem to stop LOL!!!


	4. Kylie's Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylie takes three days to wake up. Leaving Helen to slip back to the obsessive doctor she is.

Ch4: Kylie Recovery 

Last Time on New Sanctuary, New World. 

“Get Kylie out and to safety.” Will said barking some more orders to get everyone out of the mall before local authorities came. They manage to get out with out anyone knowing what happened and with out the media catching a glimpse of Magnus. 

Helen and the rest of the Sanctuary team got back to the New Sanctuary. Kylie was still out cold but alive just a bit bruised up. Her family arrived a short time before they did. Helen stayed by Kylie's side until she was forced to get something to eat. But as usual she would go back and wait till Kylie wakes up. 

Now on with the story: 

It's been 3 days, 5 hours and 18 minutes since Kylie meet Helen Magnus. Since she was basically beat up by Abby Corrigan. Helen gave strict orders no retaliation. Which pissed off Henry and Kate both. Will knew why she gave that order and understood it. No one needs anymore deaths in this on going war. So 3 days, 5 hours, 19 minutes since Helen saw her daughter's baby blue eyes asking so many questions with just one look. 

Everyone who knows Helen knows she's not going to leave Kylie's side anytime soon. Marie knows that feeling all too well after Kylie first injury in hockey. So she watched as the brunette woman looked after the little girl she helped raised. 

“Does she do this with everyone she loves?” Marie asked as she heard Will come in the infirmary viewing area. 

“What? Stay up for days on in watching them, caring for them, and making sure they are ok. Yeah, should of seen her do that with me after asking me to die for her once.” Will said after pulling up a chair and sitting down in it. 

“She asked you to die?” Marie was puzzled. 

“Yeah, long story short I had to die to help save the world. I would do it again in a heart beat. Everyone who works for Helen Magnus knows she will ask for them to do more then the normal and she will give them 110% more then any other boss would.” Will replied looking down at Kylie and Helen. 

“Something in your voice says you love her more then employee and boss relationship.” Marie caught something in Wills voice which got her to thinking. 

“Yeah, I do. We just told each other how we felt before this mission to get you and your family to safety.” Will said openly. 

“Does she love you back?” Marie asked. 

“Surprisingly yes, I never knew how she felt the way she did all these years.” Will replied still looking at Helen. Biggie Bringing her some food. The Big Guy looked up and Will Nodded. Marie didn’t know why Will nodded but she knew that this was pushing Helen to the limit. Kylie not waking up, is affecting Helen's emotions. Biggy came up to the viewing area. 

“Go down there and force Helen to sleep we'll watch Kylie.” Big guy said. 

“So she's not listening to you?” Will asked and poking fun at Biggie. Biggie slapped him on the back of the head. 

“Go.” Biggie replied. 

“Alright already, Marie your safe with Biggie.” Will said heading downstairs to the infirmary room where Kylie was being held. 

One thing he knew this was bad. Kylie not waking up is like loosing Ashley all over again. That was bad for everyone who knows Helen and how she handle the whole loosing Ashley. Will had two things set in mind getting Helen to agree with what he was about to ask her to do and making sure someone was with Kylie at all times. 

“No, what ever you want me to do the answer is no.” Helen said hearing Will come in. 

“Helen, you've been here for 3 days, 5 hours and 40 minutes. No sleep, barely eating. And don't make me say something about the hygiene.” Will said with a cheeky smile and putting his arms around Helen knowing that there’s people watching but he doesn't care. 

“She hasn't woke up Will. I've done everything. Well almost everything.” Helen trialled off she didn't want to give Kylie her blood but knowing that it will help, she didn't want to waken her powers up. 

“You don't know if your blood will awaken any of her dormant powers.” Will replied knowing what she was talking about. 

“We don't know that will. The source blood powers affected Ashley in a bad way. I don't want that for Kylie.” Helen said in response. She knows he's right but she's not going to take that chance with Kylie. 

“She already have powers in her. Weather your blood will wake them up is unknown. But with Matthew being a warlock and you being you with the source blood only time will tell what kind of powers she will have.” Will responds, mean while Marie was listening in the conversation from the viewing area. 

“Are they always like this? Going through pros and cons of a situation before deciding whats best for someone she loves?” Marie said looking at biggie. 

“Yes, Helen lost a daughter three years ago and haven't really gotten over that. Getting Kylie back in her life she has the opportunity to have Kylie choose to be apart of her fathers work or not.” Biggie simply answer leaving Marie to think about the whole situation that had unfolded with in the past 3 days 5 hours 50 minutes. 

“Wow didn't know that about her other daughter loss.” Marie said with some tears almost falling down. Biggie wrapped his arms around Marie for comfort. 

“Will, I can't loose her.” Helen said looking at Kylie's resting face. 

“You won't, she's a fighter, like you and Ashley. She's fighting to stay with us. Common you wont be any good to her if you don't get some sleep. Someone will be with her at all times.” Will said bulling Helen to stand and heading to the door. 

“Thank you Will.” Helen said letting him, lead them out of the room. Biggie and Marie was already at the door. 

“I'm so, sorry for everything that's happened in the past. But were here now and Kylie is a fighter. We won't loose her.” Marie said hugging Helen. 

“Thank you Marie, I've already lost one daughter. I don't want to loose her, after just getting her back in my life. I don't want you to go through that loosing a child is never easy.” Helen said still hugging Marie. 

“Thank you forgiving me a chance to take care of Kylie from 9months old till now. I've done everything a mother can do to keep there kids safe.” Marie said waking towards Kylie's bed. 

Will walked Helen to her room and waited till she was done showering. Helen came out in a simple shorts and tank top. Something he thought she would never wear. He had Henry bring up some food for her to eat and she did. 

“Thank you Will, I love you.” Helen said getting up to dim down the lights, almost clasping from exhausted. Will caught her before she hit the floor. He carried her to her bed and gently placed her down. He pulled the covers down while repositioning her body pulling the sheet back up over her. Will got in and held her close as she continue to sleep from exhaustion. 

Three hours later, Kylie Marie Magnus McCalister Campbell wakes up screaming for Helen. Something that Marie Campbell knew that would happen. Marie was granted to see what happened at the mall and knew that the two had bonded.

Helen came running in Marie was already being led out of the room by Biggie. Will stood by and watched what was unfolding. 

“Mummm, Helen.” Kylie was screaming and convulsing. 

“Right here sweetie, your safe, your mum is safe.” Helen said pushing some sedatives in her iv tube. 

“Thought...” Kylie trailed off and remember that Abby was the one choke holding her making her pass out and not remember much of the day. 

“Shh, your safe, hun. Nothing's or no one will come after you.” Helen said with such power and confidence. Kylie clam down and fell a sleep. Helen didn't leave her side she won't knowing she's ok. They would need to talk when she awake.


	5. Matthew McCalister comes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew comes back after finding out his daughter, first born is hurt.

CH5 Matthew McCalister comes back 

Last Time on New Sanctuary, New World:

“Thought...” Kylie trailed off and remember that Abby was the one choke holding her making her pass out and not remember much of the day. 

“Shh, your safe, hun. Nothing's or no one will come after you.” Helen said with such power and confidence. Kylie clam down and fell a sleep. Helen didn't leave her side she won't knowing she's ok. They would need to talk when she awake. 

Now on with the story: 

Helen stayed in the room for two more hours, she made sure Kylie was sedated when she left. She also wanted Marie to be there if and when Kylie wakes up again. Henry had texted Magnus about Matthew and that he was on his way down with Will. 

“Where is she?” Matthew demanded in Helen's office. 

“Right here, please sit Matthew. I'm sure you've meet Will.” Helen stated as she walked in. 

“Yes, I have and where is our daughter?” Matthew wanted to know. All he knew was Kylie was hurt from the very people he and Helen tried to keep her safe from. 

“She's safe, in the infirmary. Will?” Helen asked and responded. 

“See, she's safe and sound with her adopted mother.” Will said giving Matthew the tablet. 

“When can I see my daughter?” Matthew asked he was worried for her and wanted to protect her more. 

“I need to talk to her when she fully wakes up, until then no you can't see her. She isn't doing well with the whole situation. Abby did a number on her and Kylie is scared. She doesn't know about you yet.” Helen explained. 

“How did this happened. We weren't supposed to be directly in her life period. Who wanted her and how did someone find out she was your daughter?” Mathew wanted answers Kylie is His first born to his royal blood line. A blood line he didn't want her to be apart of.   
“The SCIU wanted her to be on there side for the war of Abnormal versus humans. Henry had hacked into there files and found out they knew who she was. It wasn't Helen's fault.” Will spoke up, he also knew that came out a bit harsh but Matthew was accusing Helen of something that was out of her control. Will also knows he needs to keep his emotions checked to. 

“Boss, Kylie's awake.” Kate said over the walky.

“Thank you, Kate. How is she doing?” Helen responded she wanted to know if Kylie was still in shocked. 

“Ok, she's alert and asking for you. Not like before.” Kate replied knowing about what happened when Kylie first woke up. 

“Let her know I'm on my way back down.” Helen responded. 

“Will do boss.” Kate said turning off her walky. 

“Matthew you're welcome to tour the city and the rest of the building. I need sometime to explain to Kylie who you are before you meet her.” Helen said while she stood up and walked to the door to show Matthew out. Declan was there waiting to show him around the Praxisus City like Sanctuary. 

“Right this way.” Declan said showing Matthew out of Helen's office. Leaving Helen and Will alone with each other. He knows something had happened with Helen and Will before this whole thing started. And knows that they need some alone time before Helen goes back down to see Kylie. 

“Well that went well” Will said he was still sitting in one of the chairs. 

“Matthew is a leader of his people, one of the reason why he gave Kylie up. He's a father to three other children. He didn't want his first born daughter to live this life. Kylie is my second born. Ashley wanted to be apart of this life, I didn't want Kylie to live through this. The pain and the heart ache. That was all shatter now, the SCIU is bent on getting her for her powers. They don't realize that the worlds government have made treaties to keep the fey, or elf’s. They're going to make things worse if they continue to go after her.” Helen replied. 

Author's note: Sorry guys it took me long, well life caught up with me and sleep was calling my name.


	6. SCIU, tries to Kidnap Kylie! pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylie's first mission...

CH6: SCIU, tries to Kidnap Kylie! 

Last time on New Sanctuary, New World!

"Well that went well" Will said he was still sitting in one of the chairs.

"Matthew is a leader of his people, one of the reason why he gave Kylie up. He's a father to three other children. He didn't want his first born daughter to live this life. Kylie is my second born. Ashley wanted to be apart of this life, I didn't want Kylie to live through this. The pain and the heart ache. That was all shatter now, the SCIU is bent on getting her for her powers. They don't realize that the worlds government have made treaties to keep the fey, or elf's. They're going to make things worse if they continue to go after her." Helen replied.

Now on with the bloody story LOL!

Five hours have gone by and Helen knew Kylie was now sleeping of the medication she have given her. Kate walked in to the main lab office where Helen stood by just to keep a closer eye on Kylie. One thing for sure no one is not going to harm one hair on Kylie's head. You think the presidents kids are well protected, you haven't met Helen Magnus and Matthew McCalister. Matthew being the Prince of the Fey royal blood line was going to protect his daughter by any-means necessary. Then there's Helen Magnus who is royalty by her own rights will not loose another daughter.

"No change yet?" Kate asked knowing if there was a change Matthew would be down here.

"She woke up a little bit a while ago and fell right back to sleep." Helen replied taking a break from catching up on her paper work.

"Helen go to sleep I'll stay and watch over her till yo..." Kate was cut off.

"No, I've slept for two hours Kate and the last time I went to sleep I wasn't here. I'm staying and you can tell Will that when you see him." Helen said knowing Will tried everything about a hour ago to get her to sleep some more. Nice try young William.

Kylie have been a wake now for thirty minutes and Helen was stalling to go tell her that her father is here.

"Mum, there's something you're not telling me. I can see it written all over your face." Kylie said knowing her mum was hiding something from her again.

"You're father is here. I had called him soon as I found out the SCIU was after you." Helen replied pausing to see if Kylie needed a moment.

"Who is he and whats he like? Is he mean or nice?" Kylie asked and Helen began to tell the story how she met Matthew.

"I met Matthew McCalister in London two years before you was born. Ashley liked him a lot and hoped we would become married one day, that day never happen. Matthew parents didn't like me and like Romeo and Juliet we held a secret no one knew about. Two years in the relationship I fell Pregnancy with you. Ashley was happy to have a little sister. Matthew and I knew this wasn't the life for you so we hid the pregnancy. Matthew is mostly Fey but he has some warlock powers.

He's royalty which makes you princes. Since your grandparents are still alive they're King and Queen. Matthew is Prince and isn't married. Which means you or your brothers and sisters have to carry one the blood line. I know its a lot to take in with in a week span. But it's something that you need to know. The Royal court of the fey isn't going to let anything happen to you and neither will I." Helen said letting Kylie take in the new information she was just given.

Ten minutes past and Kylie hasn't said anything. Helen wasn't worry she knew that Kylie was processing everything that she was told. With in a week Kylie went from being the average teenager to Royal blood.

"So I'm no longer average and I'm royalty? What does my mum say about all this?" Kylie asked and still a bit shocked according to Helen.

"Your mum is find with all of this. She knew one day you would find us. I was hoping it would be way after high school. I wanted you to go to prom, make the all American team for your hockey squad. I guess the powers to be didn't want it that way." Helen said Declan just walked in the room.

"Um, Doc the other heads of house wants to meet Kylie and talk with you about her protection plan." Declan said looking at Helen then back at Kylie. Some reason he knew he found the one just by one look.

"Declan, thank you. You can tell them I'm on my way with Kylie now." Helen said looking at her daughter who was staring at Declan intensely. Declan left with out saying a word to Kylie but he wished he did. He knows Kylie is 14 so in 8 years she will be legal right. He thought to himself.

"Mum whats the heads of house?" Kylie said looking at the man who just left. Who was he and why did her heart skip a beat?

"It's all the heads of different Sanctuary. I'm the Sanctuary network Head. They would like to meet the last Magnus blood line. That would be you." Helen said getting up from the chair.

"Cool so I can break out of here now?" Kylie was worse then Ashley when she was injured.

"Cheeky" Helen said to her daughter. She went and got the wheel chair and gave Kylie the look. Can't get out with out the wheel chair, look.

Helen walked Kylie down to the new main Lab area. It still looked like the old one but better. All the Heads of house was waiting on them for twenty minutes. Kylie had to be presentable in Helen's mind as well in Kylie's mind.

"I know I've kept you all waiting long enough. I want to introduce you Kylie Magnus McCalister." Helen said as Declan pushed his feature wife. They just don't know it.

"Helen, you've kept her a secret from all of us, that was a rule you set in place. No Secrets" Ravi said.

"That was the old Sanctuary Charter the new one states: if by any-means a secret I've kept for over a century isn't reveled until its necessary. Kylie was safe where she was at. I had people watching her every move. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have known the SCUI was after her." Helen said looking at all the other heads.

"You still lied to us Helen." Some else said in a tone that Kylie didn't like.

"Dude really watch who you're talking to." Kylie said standing up from the wheel chair.

"Listen little one you might wanna set this one out" Wexford said that pissed Kylie off even more.

"Wexford you're treading on thin water, you might not wanna piss of mum here." Declan said standing in between Kylie and Helen. He place his hand on Kylie's back which made her calm down a bit.

"You don't want to piss of me." Matthew said walking in. Some where between the fighting Helen manage to text Matthew to get down here.

"Matthew nice to see you well and alive." Wexford said.

"Thought, Helen hear would of fired you after the Kalie situation." Matthew said earning him a glare from Wexford.

"Gentlemen, please your incorrigible. Declan please escort Kylie out, and show her to her room please." Helen said looking at Declan and back at Wexford who just cracked the very thin ice he was threading.

"Sure boss, um where is Kylie's room again?" Declan asked he didn't know where her daughters room was.

"Next to mines, make sure she safe." Helen replied giving him the look: if anything happens to her I'll kill you and the person who did it look.

"Got it, Princes Kylie will be safe." Declan said walking Kylie out who wanted to stay and have a verbal knock down with Wexford.

"Ravi, I think we need to talk discuss a few things befor we continue." Helen said knowing he would agree to anything. Putting Wexford out of the Sanctuary Network is best for everyone.

"Wexford, you're no longer a Head of House. You will be replaced by someone who is capable of doing your job." Ravi said getting approval from everyone. Wexford screen went black as he was taken to the Shu.

"Now since that is taken care of, anyone else have a problem with me keeping Kylie a secret?" Helen asked knowing they wouldn't question her more about it.

"No." All the Heads of house responded at once.

"Good, ground rules when Kylie is out for mission. She goes on a five team members. No and's if's and but's about it." Helen said looking at them for assurance.

"What are you going to do about Declan?" Ravi asked knowing he saw something between the two lads.

"Declan will stay here, and yes I know its a situation that just started to develop but I assure you he won't hurt her." Helen said knowing that they will wait till she's of age.

"Good because if he does." Matthew was cut off by Helen.

"He wont." Helen said in the matter of fact tone.

With that the head of house meeting went on. Two hours of debating and arguing about things that will need to take place if the SCIU found out the location. Helen was done and she was tired for once wouldn't argue with anyone about sleeping. There was one stop she wanted to make before going to her room.

She wasn't surprised that Declan took the whole make sure she's safe seriously. He was sitting in a chair sitting across the room on his laptop. He was unaware that his boss was standing there watching him, watch Kylie.

"When did she fall a sleep?" Helen said in a low voice to make sure Kylie didn't wake up.

"As soon as she hit the bed." Declan replied looking at Helen.

"You know she's underage right?" Helen said in the tone you hurt her I'll kill you voice.

Author's Note: Well I looked at the page count and I realized that it was 13 pages so I decided to split chapter 6 in to two part chapters.


	7. SCIU, tries to Kidnap Kylie! Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCIU wont give up on trying to kidnap Kylie she gets hurt again...

Last time on New Sanctuary New World

"When did she fall a sleep?" Helen said in a low voice to make sure Kylie didn't wake up.

"As soon as she hit the bed." Declan replied looking at Helen.

"You know she's underage right?" Helen said in the tone you hurt her I'll kill you voice.

Now on with the story

"I know, and I know if I hurt her the Royal family has all rights to kill me" Declan said in a voice that made Helen chuckle a bit.

"Cheeky. You'll be on missions with her and I expect her to be home with out any major injuries." Helen gave him the look of NO INJURIES AT ALL...

"I'll try mother." Declan replied in the tone that made Helen smack the back of his head. Only a mother can do that.

Two weeks have passed and Kylie was well and fit. Not only that she was bugging the hell out of her mum about going on a mission. Helen got to admit the girl was consistency. Everyday it was something like this:

"Mum its been two weeks I've been cleared. Free to work out and by the way did I tell you how much I love you today?" Kylie asked and waited on an answer.

"The answer is still going to be no." Helen said knowing in the next day her daughter would ask and she would not be-able to say no this time.

"But mum, you promise to let me go on a mission once I've been cleared by both you and Will. I have two freeken weeks ago. Pleaseeeesss." Kylie said giving her the puppy face Ashley would give.

"Fine, ground rules are as followed: Declan is to be on the team. Don't give me that look young lady. Will and Kate will be going to, follow your instinct. If you feel like something is going happen let your team know. More so let Declan know." Helen said with glee in her voice.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you. Gosh I gotta tell big brother Henry." Kylie said jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas Eve. Kylie left leaving Helen to worry just then Will stepped in with a dozen roses for Helen.

"She'll be safe trust us." Will said kissing Helen on the cheek.

"Thank you, I know but so many things can go wrong Will." Helen said turning to face him.

"I know, but she's safe nothing's going to happen to her. Especially if Declan has a say about it." Will said with a low chuckle. He knew that Declan has some major feelings for the 14 year old but he also knows that they've both expressed that they would wait till she 22.

"I just have a feeling that the SCIU is waiting for a opportunity like this to snatch her from us. Will I can't loose her after just got her back." Helen said, Will did something neither of them was prepared for. He kissed her full on the lips just to shut her up from worrying to much. They moaned in to each other as the kiss deepened. Helen though Will's lips were soft but rough at the same time, tasty making her want for more. Will on the other hand thought Helen's lips were soft, and taste like Lavender tea. She usually drunk that to calm her nerves down. They reluctantly moved apart for air.

"Better?" Will asked knowing she was a bit better and calm.

"Yes, thank you. Will make sure she gets home." Helen said resting her head on his shoulders.

"She will, and you need to sleep." Will said, Helen was about to protest but she felt her body slowly give out.

"I think your right. Carry me to bed." Helen replied as Will picked her up and carried her across the hall. He pulled down the covers a bit more and placed her in her bed. When he had moved away to leave she stopped him.

"What?" Will asked in a soft voice.

"Stay with me." Helen replied with a look that could break anyone's heart. She was scared and he knew. She was scared of loosing Kylie on a mission. With that Will got in the bed and held her until she fell a sleep. He slowly feel a sleep when he knew she was ok.

The next day Kylie was up at 9am already dress in her combat gear. She's wearing black military style pants and a military type tee shirt. With a military style jacket. She and Declan was matching well almost matching.

"You nervous?" Declan asked Kylie knowing she was.

"Yeah, a bit. What if I mess up get someone hurt?" Kylie was so much like her mother Declan said to himself. It was cute to see her nervous.

"You won't, that's why I'm here to watch your back." Declan replied hoping she would calm down before the rest of the team comes in.

"See the princes is worried about messing up" Will said with a slight smile on his face.

"Can it Will" Declan replied getting up to punch Will in the face. Kylie step in between the two. Looking directly in Daclan's eyes

"Boy's really, I'm younger then both of you and already fighting like children. Declan sit please. Will that goes for you to" Kylie was pleading with Declan to sit down and not persist with the fight.

"Well done Kylie, will the two of you sit down already. We have a mission to talk about." Helen said walking in. She knew all it took for Declan to calm down was a firm stare from Kylie. She also knows when Kylie turns 22 they would officially start dating.

"Yeah, sorry" Declan and Will said at the same time. Kylie laugh because just as much as she had them wrapped around her fingers looks like her mum had them too.

"Declan I want you and Kylie to take the north side of the building to get the little boy and girl out. They've been held capture long enough, Will and Kate will take the south entrance. Henry will be in the van getting all locked entrances unlock. There should be no major security teams on site. So this should be an easy mission. I want to make my self perfectly clear, if the SCIU shows up run. I mean it get Kylie out as fast as you can." Helen made sure the got the last part of the mission see SCIU run.

"Got it mum see bad guys who wants me dead run" Kylie said giggling a bit.

"Cheeky, you guys can go." Helen said knowing that it would take them about three hours to go.

They arrive at the location. Declan was watching Kylie be nervous through the whole ride there. Will and Kate was going over the plans one more time before exiting the van.

"Kylie stay close to Declan. Make sure nothing happens to her" Will said looking at Declan.

"She's safe don't worry." Declan replied guiding Kylie to the north side of the building.

"You really think this is a good idea for Helen to do after what happened to Kylie last time" Kate asked Will knowing what his answer would be.

"Helen knows if she keeps Kylie locked up not as a official prisoner of her own home, Kylie would begin to resent them both. Matthew knew this that's why he wouldn't protest to Kylie going on this mission. But I know he has people watching us right now." Will replied knowing that will shut Kate up for a while.

Mean while Declan and Kylie reach the north side of the building entering it. Declan also knew that Matthew had his own people watching them. Kylie has know clue her father was protecting them.

"So are you this quite on missions," Kylie asked Declan. She want to know more about this man who made her heart skip a few beats when he walked in the room.

"Well for starters were on a mission there so quietness would be appreciated so bad guys won't hear us. We won't have to fight and you won't get injured." Declan replied with a slight grin on his face. He knew this girl was smart by all means she's Helen Magnus daughter.

"So worried that we'll get caught and you'll get killed by one or both of my parents. That's cute." Kylie said giggling a bit. She also knew she pushed his buttons a bit.

"Did you just call me cute. Never mind that hand me the bag over there." Declan asked her when she did she handed him the bag a bit harshly.

"You know I'm going to be queen one day and you're asking me do hand you a bag you could of gotten yourself." Kylie said as any princes in training would.

"Well as your knight in shinning Armor, you'll need a king to escort you and help you." Declan said with a cheeky grin on his face. That earned him a play full punch from Kylie. They knew she had to be 19 or over for them to start officially dating. But this little flirtation wouldn't hurt right? Well at lease that what she thought.

"Say Declan, if you two don't stop flirting with each other and start finishing this mission we would be home already" Henry said with a bit of annoyance. Kylie is his baby sister and Declan is already flirting with her.

"Dude really, Kate and I are already in the building." Will said while Kate was scoping the place for bad guys.

"Yeah we're on the second floor dumb Asses." Kylie replied shutting Will up for the moment.

"Ok your my new favorite person." Declan replied not knowing the SCIU was around the corner waiting for the opertunity to snatch Kylie. Thing is Abby and her team has know clue Matthew has his own crew in the building already and the children was already safe.

"Well well well, we have two little birdy's led a stray." Abby said turning the corner to see Declan and Kylie. Declan moved fast to stand in front of Kylie. Who grabed one of her guns and her bow and arrow.

"Helen will have your head on a plater if you touch her again" Declan said in a voice that shook Abby and Kylie at the same time. Kylie knew Declan wouldn't let anyone take her away from her mum or him.

"You got ball's Declan, I'll give you that." Abby said steping foward. Kylie's gut told her to run and Declan felt her empath ablitly. She was telling him she was scared.

"You got nerves showing up here Abby" Will said turning the corner Henry let them know Abby was there and they needed to get to the second floor right away. Kate stood in front of Kylie next to Declan while more people came into play.

"You will not harm her" Josh said he was a knight from the Fey kingdom. Her father's right hand man.

"Who the hell are you?" Abby asked she was scared.

"In time you will know, I want you know your not going to take her." Josh replied he said with force behind it.

Abby went after Will hiting him but not knocking him down. He swong back fighting her. The rest of the SCIU started to attack them. Which was a bad move on there part Matthew men and women came storming in making sure the Sanctuary team had an fair advantage.

Declan and Kate defended Kylie. This new guy Josh made sure that Kylie, Declan and Kate was well protected. He knew who daughter this was and knew that his head would be on a plater if any harm came to her. Delcan and Kate manage to get Kylie out of there to safety leaving Will in good hands with Matthew men. Will finnaly caught up with them.

"Declan" Kylie said colapsing some how Abby shot Kylie in the leg and she was loosing blood.

"Shit, Henry Drive fast." Henry knew that voice all to well from Will Meaning one of there own is hurt and they needed to get to the Sanctuary.

"Hold on Kylie." Declan said befor Kylie passed out.

Author's note: OMGOODNESS glad that was over... ok too soo long to get Kylie on a Mission.. Next chapter gonna be good...


	8. Recovery pt2: Matthew and Kylie Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK sorry it took a while, computer problems.. should be fix ina few days.. but on with the story Declan, and the Sanctuary Team get's Kylie to the Sanctuary, Matthew and her have a little father daughter talk.

CH 8 Recovery pt2: Matthew and Kylie Talk

Last time on New Sanctury , New World:

"Declan" Kylie said colapsing some how Abby shot Kylie in the leg and she was loosing blood. 

"Shit, Henry Drive fast." Henry knew that voice all to well from Will Meaning one of there own is hurt and they needed to get to the Sanctuary. 

"Hold on Kylie." Declan said befor Kylie passed out.

Now on with the awesome story: 

 

"You know she's going to kill me, when we get back." Declan said looking at Will. 

"No she won't, she knew what would happend sending Kylie out on a mission." Will said looking at Josh who was working on Kylie's leg. 

"I'm Josh, Head of my team. Matthew sent us out three hours before you were supposed to arrive. He trust you but he don't trust the SCIU and his daughter not be protected." Josh Johnson said. He was tall like Will blondish hair and very athletic built. 

"Thanks for the work you're doing on Kylie. It's best that Helen works on her the rest of the way, when we get back to the Sanctuary. No offence." Will replied looking at Declan who was trying to keep his cool on the whole situation. 

They finaly arrive at the Sanctuary, Helen was waiting for them with Biggie and James. James wasnt too please to see his Neice hurt. Matthew came running down the hall once he knew what was going on. He pulled Josh of to the side to "talk." 

"I told you to keep her safe." Matthew yelled at Josh who looked like he saw a ghost. 

"We all knew the risk of her leaving the Sanctuary on her first mission. Don't yell at me for doing my best." Josh said walking a way knowing he just put Matthew in check. 

"Well that went well" Helen said to Matthew. Matthew couldn't keep his eyes of his daughter who was being carried out the van by Declan. 

"Sorry mum we tried our best." Henry said getting out of the van. 

"No need to be sorry, she's alive and thats what matter most." Helen replied givin Will a nod. 

"We need to get her downstairs." Matthew who stated the ovbivous. 

"No Shit Sherlock" Kate replied who was piss off at Matthew for sending his guys in there. They could of handle Abby and the SCIU team on there own and Matthew knew that. 

"Kate" Magnus said in the voice that told Kate to Shut up. 

"If his team was already there, the SCIU knew about it. Kylie wouldn't gotten hurt and we wont be here waiting for her to recover agian!" Kate said looking at Matthew, she wanted to shread him to peices. 

"Kate, go cool off. I'll handle Matthew." Helen said she was pissed off to but unlike her team she didn't show it. Matthew heard that tone in Helen's voice. He knew by sending his team out there the SCIU would find out. 

Helen, James, Will, Declan and Matthew made there way down to the infirmary. Delcan had place Kylie down on the infirmary bed where Helen and James took over. Declan wanted to let Matthew know how he felt about sending his own team in. 

"You better be lucky she made it this time. Don't send your team in again." Declan was up in Matthew's face, clearly stating he wanted to hit him. Will step in between turned to Declan. 

"Matthew, I think you need to leave. Wait till one of us tell you Kylie's awake." Will said trying to cool Declan off. 

"I'm not leaving my daughter's side." Matthew stated loud and clear. 

"Dude, you really don't get it do you." Delcan barked out. 

"Declan go work out in the gym please" Will said pleading with him to leave before he regrets something. 

"Fine, Matthew she gets hurt again. I'll make sure you won't walk for a very long time" Declan said walking away. He manage to hit the wall punching a hole in it. 

"Boss won't be happy about that." Henry said walking in the coversation. 

"I could careless as long as Kylie is ok" Declan yelled back from down the hall. 

"So He loves my daughter and she's 14." Matthew said to Will. 

"Yes, We've talked, they're going to wait till she turns 22. You better be lucky youre her father. Or he wouldn't be hitting the wall." Will said knowing well that Declan wanted to punch the shit out of Matthew. 

"Yeah, there won't be a next time. She's not going on anymore missions." Matthew replied not knowing Helen and James are done patching Kylie up. 

"That's not for you to decide Matthew. What the hell were you thinking sending youre team out there without my knowlege?" Helen asked and was waiting on a logical answer. 

"I wanted her safe. How was I supposed to know that the SCIU knew my team was there? Besides your team got her here in time." Matthew said not knowing James was going to do a Biggie and smack the back of his head so hard. 

"So not the point dude." Henry said laughing a bit. 

"Owe. What the Hell James" Matthew said rubbing the back of his head. 

"Listen young man, you maybe old like myself and Helen but you will repsect the mother of your child. If Kylie gets hurt on mission again. I will personally feed you to the Snorkel" James said walking away with Will, James had a grin that Helen and Will only saw. 

"He's joking right. I mean he's joking." Matthew said there was five people he was afraid of, John Druitt, Nickola Tesla, James Watson, Helen Magnus and his father Alexsander McCalister. 

"Doc Kylie's awake, glad to hear she was asking for Declan for awhile but remember someone name Josh and started asking for Matthew. Did I mention how cute she gets when she talks about Declan." Kate said over the walky talky, Helen heard Kylie litteraly cursing Kate out about the talking about Declan and how cute she gets. 

"I'll send both of them down but Matthew will befirst. Declan still hates you for getting his feature girl friend injured on a recon mission. Hurt her and I'll feed you to the Snorkel." Helen said looking at Matthew.

Matthew was walking slowly back the the infirmary room where Kylie was place. Her room always was next to Helen's Infirmary office. Lets just say Helen doesn't want to loose another daughter . He was trying to figure out how to start the conversation with a daughter he ingored for her whole 14 years. 

Matthew didn't know that his daughter was having the same conversation in her head better yet with Kate. 

"What do I say to a fatherwho nearly got me killed last night?" Kylie asked her somewhat like big sister Kate. 

"Hear him out, look I loved my father and he was killed by a mobester. Because he was a snitch. If I had a chance to tell my father I love him, I would take it." Kate replied looking out the door. She saw Matthew standing there listening in the conversation.

"Yeah, I'll hear you. But your father never put you in direct danger." Kylie replied. 

"You're right sweetie, I should of trusted the Sanctuary team more. Most of all I should of trusted you and Helen." Matthew said walking in. Kate was leaving the room.

"Hurt her and I will kill you myself." Kate said with the tone that shock Matthew. "You can add Kate Freelander to the list of people who scare the crap out of me"; Matthew thought in his head. 

"So is it me or is everyone abit protective" Matthew said in a light tone. 

"Yeah well concidering the few weeks I've had. Mum doesn't want to loose another daughter and I don't want to be a burden to her. I feel like I'm always getting hurt and people need to rescue me." Kylie admitted not knowing that Declan, Will and Helen was watching and Listening from above. Declan hated to hear that from Kylie. Will looked at Helen who winced at Kylies words of getting hurt all the time or always the one who needs to be rescue. 

"Sunshine, your the daughter of two of most powerful people in the world. You have the most powerful powers and abnormalities in the world. You're going to be in danger no matter what, who, when and where you are and I just now finnaly realize that. I'm sorry for putting you and the team in more danger" Matthew replied leaning down and kissing Kylies cheek. 

"But you and mum dealt with being an "Abnormal", I haven't. Does it get easier to watch the ones you love die and you live on?" Kylie asked her father not looking directly at him knowing that Declan isn't a abnormal. 

"Hun, you and who ever you fall in love with will be ok. If you had the choice of giving that person enternal life would you give it to them?" Matthew asked and waited for his 14 year old daughter to answer his question. He knows that she's thinking about Declan and if he would or wouldn't jump at the point of taking what ever mesure to make sure she's safe for all enternity . 

"Yes, I would and if who ever I fall in love with will choose weather or not to take or make themselves immortal. Like you me and mum. I just don't know if that person will or not" Kylie said with such sadness in her voice. Her and Declan have only started talking about datting each other when she's of age but really haven't talked about her abnormality. Delcan was ushered downstairs by Helen. They've already discussed that he would take the source blood and become like them. On cue he walked in the room. 

"Hey, Kate said that you were awake. How you feeling?" Declan said walking in the room. 

"Hi, I'm fine. Just getting to know my father." Kylie said everytime Declan comes in the room her face lights up like its Christmas Eve. 

"I guess you two have alot to talk about. Declan, break her heart I'll feed you to the Snorkle." Matthew replied about to walk out the room. 

"If you don't mind Matthew, I would like you to stay." Declan said stopping Matthew from leaving the room. 

"Sure, whats on your mind." Matthew replied not knowing if he had heard the conversation or if Helen and Declan was having there own discussion about Kylie's love life. 

"Helen and I talked, She still has a vial of the Source Blood and want's myself and Will to take it. She knows that Henry will live on like the rest of you guys. Kate have already taken it since she and Henry started dating. I wanted to let you two know. I love You with my whole heart, and I will wait untill your of age to start dating if you still feel like it." Declan said his face was blushing with crimson red. 

"You got my blessing." Matthew said knowing Helen have already gave Declan her blessing. 

"Thank you daddie." Kylie replied the shock on Matthew's face was priceless when she said Daddie. 

Author's notes: Yay finnally Ch8 is done Declan got his approval from Hele and Matthew. Now all Kylie needs to do is grow up in 8 years LOL!


	9. Kylie Grows up abit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: OK sorry my computer had some problems so I had to get it restored and everything. Plus I'm growing Kylie up a bit in this chapter about 6 years! OKAY... I said I was going to grow Kylie up She's 18 now. Declan and her can now offically start datting if they wanted to... *giggles* I'm Evil!

Last Time on New Sanctuary, New World:  
"You got my blessing." Matthew said knowing Helen have already gave Declan her blessing. 

"Thank you daddie." Kylie replied the shock on Matthew's face was priceless when she said Daddie.  
Now on with the story Cheeky Monkey! 

Two days passed and Kylie was released from the infirmary. Helen made it umbundly clear that Kylie needed more training and go to back to school. Helen still had a safe house set up in MN so Kylie can go back to her High School. 

"Mum, I don't want to go back rather go to school here at the Sanctury." Kylie said walking in her mums office. Not carring who's in it or not. 

"Will you please leave. Kylie have a seat." Helen said to the guess who was getting some Sanctuary Orintation. 

"I mean it, I'm not going back to Mn knowing who and what wan'ts me. Even if you send high security, I'm still refusing to go." Kylie said she was determin to stay with her mum knowing she would still get the best of the best instructors. 

"You're sure? I want you to have the high school experiance." Helen said, she knows that once Kylie made up her mind there was no reason to argue with her. Like mother like daughter. 

"Mum, you know once I don't want to do something..." Kylie was cut of by her mother. 

"Yes, I know, and you will have the best of the best teaching you." Helen said she sometimes think if the SCIU didn't find her how well Kylie would of succeed in her old life. 

"Thank you mummie." Kylie siad jumping up and simi running to her mum to hug her. 

"You're welcome and with you staying here I can make sure your safe. I wanted you to be at a normal high school." Helen replied hugging her daughter. 

"I know mummie but regular high school isn't all that craked up to be... And besided Delcan isn't there." Kylie said pulling and walking out of the office. It finnaly hit Helen that Kylie didn't want to be away from Declan anytime soon. 

"Ok, Delcan is your knight and shinning Armor so what if I could get him a teaching position." Helen said not knowing if kylie would agree. 

"Mum, didn't you fake like all the stafe deaths? From what Will said I don't think its a good idea for any of us to be on the surfus and nice try on the whole getting me to argree on Delcan* Kylie said with a giggle. 

It seem like it was just yesterday Kylie came bursting in to her office complaining about where she was going to go to school. Kylie is gratudating today top of her class no teacher pet of course. Kylie struggled in her classes but still manage to pull her slef through. As Part of the the Sanctuary High School Curriculum includes Martial arts. It didn't suprised anyone when Kylie wen't from so so fighting to expert fighting with in a year of her high school career. But today is her graduation day. 

Kylie is turining 18 in three day's there for she and Declan can start dating. Through the four years of her going to school here, Helen and Will's relationship went to the next level, last Christmas Will proposed to Helen and she said yes. Helen knew that she would get married on day but she had no clue to who. Not really who but she had some idea. Today is the day Kylie will receive her High School Diploma and Will go on to Oxford Colege in England. Her father is one of the deans there so he'll beable to watch her like a hawk. 

"Will Kylie Marie McCalister Magnus please come to the stage and get your diploma." Kylie's high school class mates of 2014 urupted int to roar's. Helen started crying and Will shed a few tears. Waiting for her at the end of the steps was Delcan with a two dozen roses half White representing Friendship and the other half Red representing love. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek which had her classmates saying "AWE". Matthew shoot Delcan a cute playful glare which means take care of her now. 

After reciving her diploma Kylie got a new Bike and a new car both from Helen and Matthew. Now it was time for Kylie and her Classmates to celibrate. Helen wanted to talk to he about bringing Declan with just for added protection. 

"Hunny can I have a word?" Helen asked Kylie. 

"Sure, mum what is it?" Kylie said she was worried about what her mum wated. 

"Take Delcan with you please. I just don't have a good feeling with tonights celibrations." Helen demanded Kylie knew the voice all to well. 

"Yeah mum he kinda told me he was going no matter what. He had some feeling that something major was going to happen." Kylie said with a cute smile knowing how Helen and her feature husban have the same wave link when it comes to her. 

"Ok I just want you safe and come home before 12am" Helen said with some glee in her voice. 

"yeah yeah Cendrella got to stay out past midnight so why cant I?" Kylie siad walking back to her classmates who was calling her name. 

"Cheeky Buggar" Helen said to herselft as she watch Kylie go of with Delcan and her Classmates. Helen still had a very uneasy gut feeling that something major is going to happen.


	10. Kylie & Delcan hang out, Helen & Will gets attacked!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's not: I'm sooooo very Evil decided that Ashley wasn't dead in my story. :D oh and She will get a love interest just don't know who concidering Kate is with Henry, Will is with Helen and we all know Kylie and Declan is to gether :D!

Last time: on New Sancutary, New World.   
"Ok I just want you safe and come home before 12am" Helen said with some glee in her voice. 

"Yeah yeah Cendrella got to stay out past midnight so why cant I?" Kylie siad walking back to her classmates who was calling her name. 

"Cheeky Buggar" Helen said to herself as she watch Kylie go of with Delcan and her Classmates. Helen still had a very uneasy gut feeling that something major is going to happen. 

Now on with the story Cheeky girl:

Kylie and Delcan had mengled with her friends and classmates at the Senior Graduation party; the Heads of Houses decided to throw for them this year. Delcan wanted to supprise Kylie with her. He knows he's 32 years old and she just turned 18 this week he also knows that they said they would wait till she was of age. Well she's of age and she just graduated from high school. Delcan wan't to propose to her but he's thinking about waiting. 

"Hey beautiful" Declan said wraping his arms around Kylie.

"Hey." Kylie said she was worried about her mum and Will. They texted her that they were heading out on a mission. 

"Hun whats wrong" Delcan knows Kylie all to well when she says one word back. They were at the celabration for five hours pitcures were being taken with everyone who was there. The final group picture was taken thirty minutes later. 

"Call mum and see if she's ok." Kylie simply asked she would do it but she didn't want to have Declan ask her why. 

"Helen, it's Declan call me soon as you can. It went straight to voicemail." Declan said after getting off the phone. 

"Ok, Henry, where's my mum and Will?" Kylie said after hearing that from Declan. 

"Out on a mission why?" Henry asked not knowing Kylie is scared shitless at the moment. 

"I want a location, exact location Henry and I want the feed sent to mines an Declan's Cell phone. I'm comming home now." Kylie said, she said it like her mums life depended on it. 

"Kylie slow down, whats going on? What empathic feeling you're picking up." 

"Mum and Will are in trouble, I can feel it we need to get back to the main Amory. If something happens to my mum and I knew she was in trouble I wouldn't beable to forgive myself." Kylie said still walking five feet a head of Declan. He finally decided to speed up to catch up with her. 

"Henry talk to me, what do you have?" Declan said over his walky talky. 

"They're at some SCIU facilities, Kate is with them so is some one else. I can't picture...Holy shit. She's alive?" Henry said in a shocked voice. 

"Who's alive Henry? Oh shit... Make sure she is." Declan replied it dawn on him who it is and Kylie needs to be told just not by him or Henry. 

"Who is it, why is she so important to you or us?" Kylie picked up some emotions from both Henry and Declan. 

"She's your sister, we thought she died during the battle with the Cabal." Declan said knowing Kylie won't give up until she knows whats going on. 

"But she's not? She's with mum, Will and Kate, doing what Henry?" She asked not wanting to know the answer but Kylie needed to make sure her mum was safe with her long lost sister who everone thought was dead. 

"Yeah, Henry we need to know whats going on. So we wont go in with guns blazing." Declan said over the walky. They made it to the amory locker room and the main area. Kylie and Declan quickly changed into there combat clothing and headed out to the main lab where Henry was at. 

"Hey I got the video feed now. It's Ashley she's still a super abnormal but she's herself. Abby tried to ambush Helen, Will and Kate but didn't see Ashley comming at all. They're on there way home now with Ashley." Henry said looking at Kylie who wanted Abby dead for very good reasons. 

"Please tell me the nightmareish bitch is dead." Kylie asked Henry who gave her a no shake. 

"Damn, they're on there way home with Ashley and Abby. So can't wait to kill the bitch." Kylie replied. 

"We all wan't Abby dead, Kylie for what she's done to you and you're family. But Killing her wont brin." Declan was stopped by Kylie fast responce. 

"Bullshit, if it was your family. You would wan't Addison dead right." Kylie had a point and it shut Delcan up about the subject fast. 

"They're at the loading docks and requesting assistants." Henry said, Kylie moved so fast Declan barely had time to catch up. 

"Mum, hey Will and Kate." Kylie said walking up to her mums streatcher. 

"So I take you felt, me get hurt?" Helen asked, Kylie nodded yes. 

"So where's Abby? I so wan't a remat." Kylie was cut of by Will.

"Not going to happen. Abby is knocked out cold." Will said before she could finish. 

"Yeah I guess I have you to think Ashley." Kylie said looking at Ashley. 

"Yeah, sorry dude. But no one hits our mum and get away with it." Ashley replied, Kylie liked her for some reason. They're more alike then they realize. 

"Honestly, I could of handle Abby, you two." Helen finnaly decided to join in the girls conversation. 

"Yeah we know, but mum last time Abby almost killed both of us. If I recall right." Kylie said with a smug on her face. 

"Cheeky, really wan't your car to get taken away?" Helen said as they got her to the infirmary standar presiure. 

"No, but its true." Kylie said with a smile and kissed her mum on the cheek. Ashley watch there interations wondeiring who this new girl is. 

"Ashley I know you have a lot of questions, I promis to let you know about Kylie and who she is after I heal." Helen said while looking at Ashley then back at Kylie. 

"I know she's my sister mum, I get that. I don't blame you for wanting her to have a normal live too. But why is she here now?" Ashley asked wondering what event's she's missed out on while on the run from everyone and anything that could of been after her.

"I'll explain when I get better Ashley that should be a few days. Before you came and recue us Abby did a number on myself and Will." Helen pointed out. 

"Yeah I know, can someone show me the gym?" Ashley said walking out. It was her way of saying, leave me alone. 

"Hey wait up." Kylie said catching up to Ashley, she wanted to know her sister better. 

"Will, make sure they don't kill themselves in the gym pleas." Helen said as she watch her youngest and oldest go "workout" some steem. 

"So, where have you been at sis?" Kylie said she was wondering about her 28 year old sister who died while tellaporting out of the old Sanctuary. Kate had filled her in on what happend when the Cabal attacked them 10 years ago. 

"Running." Ashley said, she got the vibe her sister wanted to know her and she wasnt going to let up. 

"Why? I mean if you knew Dana Whitcomb was dead, why were you still running?" Kylie said she just finish high school as a simi trained Psychology she took Psych 101. 

"Look, what would you do if you can remember all the bad things and people you killed. Becuase someone had you brain washed and controled your every move?" Ashley asked as she walked in the gym with her little sister. 

"I would probaly run too. Hell I felt like running form here a lot of times over the past four years. But mum, and the Sanctuary staff let me know its safe and nothing will happen to me." Kylie said knowing all to well whats been going on. 

"So you wanna spar?" Ashley asked she wonder how well her sister is at fighting. 

"Yeah, if you loose you buy me a MCFrape from Mcdonalds." Kylie replied. 

With that said, Ashley blindsided Kylie with a quick blow to the shoulders. Kylie quickly recover her stance, and launched for Ashley. Kylie did some martial arts moves Ashley never seen. She thought to her self who ever trained her did good. Kylie matched Ashley moves evertime. Sometime later about a hour there was a crowed of people, Abnormals watching them spar. Some had bets going on to see who would stop the sparing or who would simply pass out. After five hours Declan and Will decied to put a stop to the spar when they decided to up it a bit. 

"Delcan let me go really I'm fine." Kylie said with blood and other bruses showing up on her body. 

"Will common really, we're sparing." Ashley said like she would when she was younger. 

"You two need a break from sparing, do you really want us to explaine to your mum why your sister is all brused up? I don't care if she knows your sparing We are not taking the blame for this." Will replied for both himself and Declan. 

"Fine" both girls said and started to giggle. Everyone who was watching the spar go on for hours left as soon as the fighting stoped. 

"Comon lets go to the infirmary and get your bruses and cuts cleaned up." Declan said to Kylie halling her of hand in hand. Ashley was wondering what was that all about. 

"So Will, Declan and my baby sis?" Ashley asked wanting to know. 

"They started officially dating this week. They fell in love four years ago when Kylie was 14 years old. They decided to wait till she turn of age. He's wating till she's 23 to propose to her." Will said hoping that would satify Ashley curiosity. 

"So you and my mum?" Ashley was thinking about the Nubbins when she and Will almost kissed. 

"Yeah that sorta been a work in process for a while. We've started to date after she told me about this place. As for where Abby came 8 years ago in to our lives before the war with the SCIU. We were dating but when your mum planed on "killing her self" to move the Sanctuary underground, Abby and I broke up a month after. I left SCIU and decided to answer Helen's letter that she sent me two weeks later." Will said hoping Ashley would understand. Life happend and moved on since everyone thoguht she was dead. Her mum had to be broken. 

"Yeah thanks. I guess I'll go for a run." Ashley said wanting to clear her head.


	11. Ashley meet Kylie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry this was an informational chapter for both Ashley and Helen. They needed this. :D

Last time on New Sanctuary, New World.   
"Yeah that sorta been a work in process for a while. We've started to date after she told me about this place. As for where Abby came 8 years ago in to our lives before the war with the SCIU. We were dating but when your mum planed on "killing her self" to move the Sanctuary underground, Abby and I broke up a month after. I left SCIU and decided to answer Helen's letter that she sent me two weeks later." Will said hoping Ashley would understand. Life happend and moved on since everyone thoguht she was dead. Her mum had to be broken. 

"Yeah thanks. I guess I'll go for a run." Ashley said wanting to clear her head. 

Now on with Bloody story: 

Ashley and Kylie hung out almost everytime they got the chance to. Declan wasn't jealous of the sisters, he knew that Kylie was a curious young woman; when it came to her family. Kylie read all the diaries that Jame's, and Nigel left behind. Almost becoming an expert on the two. As for Nikola Tesla, she got a chance to tell him off in a way no one saw comming. Tesla decided to make a move on Kylie, not knowing that she was smitten with anyone. Kylie adapted and fliped him over putting her foot on his neck. Telling him "If you ever try that again I will burn you alive". Since Tesla decided not to try anything like that again with the young princes. 

Meanwhile Helen was let out of the Infirmary, which means she would have to talk to both girls with out anyone around. Well except Kylie's father and Will. Kylie and Will's relationship as a possible stepdad in her life was growing. Matthew wasn't around much due to his royal status. She remember Matthew telling Will to watch out for his little girl and keep her safe. Will took that to heart. He was old enough to be Kylies birthfather. 

"So you ready to tell Ashley everything about Kylie?" Will asked not knowing if Helen was ready. 

"Yeah, I'm ready, both girls needs to know why I chosed the youngest not to live this life. And why Kylie is now apart of it." Helen said placing a kiss on Will's cheek. 

"I'll go see where they're at. Do you want to have them in the study?" Will asked and he got his answer with a yes nod. Helen was left a lone to think again. To think about how to tell Ashley, how Kylie was concived. That two days had past four years ago when she disapeared with Adam Worth, when they wen't back in time. During the two days, 113 years passed for Helen. 

"Hey mum." Ashley and Kylie said while walking in the study. 

"Hi, girls please take a seat." Helen said while getting up from her desk. 

"So mum you have answers for me?" Ashley was wondering about her baby sister and why she was now apart of this not so horrible life. 

"Yes, I do Ashley. First I want you know after we thought you dead, I looked for anyway to see that you were still alive. You dying was the one of the hardest things I've gone through. Eight years ago Adam Worth popped in our lives again. We thought he was dead. But your father John lied once again and decided to keep him alive hoping that he and I could be together. I had to stop Adam for changing the timeline to bring back his daughter who died of a medical illness. During that time James and I worked for a way to get me back to this timeline. Once we knew that was not going to happend I had to sit back and watch everything unfold again. I meet Matthew McCalister during the 113 years of seclusion. We had a daughter in 1996, her name is Kylie Marie Magnus McCalister. We both know that it was a bad idea to keep her concidering, he was royality and I well had to come back. We gave her up for adoption where she was raised by a woman named Marie Campbell. Her mum now lives here in the Sanctuary teaching at the Elementary school. She has two other adopted children. Four years ago the SCIU was bent on getting Kylie for her powers and her ability to change in to anything and anyone. She aslo has vampire blood, and she can Tellaport like you. I had to find her and bring her here to safty. Since then she's grown up to become a fine young lady. Declan is quite smitten with her, its vice versa." Helen said not knowing if Ashley would be satified with the answer Kylie got the pg verson when she was 14. 

"Mum the last part you didn't have to rub it in gees." Kylie said not wantin her mum to tell everyone about her and Declan yet.

"Thanks mum, I needed to know I wasn't forgotten. I ran after I tellaport the last supper abnormal out of the Sanctuary. I kept on running. Untill five nights ago the SCIU found me and try to turn me agian. I fought my way out of the building, killing anyone who got in my way. I was going to keep on running untill I saw you, Will and Kate I think thats her name. You as being attacked by the blond bitch name Abby. I stayed and helped you. Mum I don't want to keep on running anymore." Ashley said as she started to break down and cry. Kylie got up to hug her sister and Helen was soon to follow. 

"Sweet heart you don't have to keep on running. I want the two of you girls to know your safe now." Helen said she was crying along with the girls. Her family is now complete. Will left the room to let them have the family time that they need. Kylie grew tired and slowly passed out Ashley picked up her little sister and followed her mum to her room. There they slept for a long time.


	12. Ch12 Helen and Will date/"alonetime"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone time with Helen and Will...

Ch12 Helen and Will date/"alonetime" 

Last Time on New Sanctuary, New World. 

"Sweet heart you don't have to keep on running. I want the two of you girls to know your safe now." Helen said she was crying along with the girls. Her family is now complete. Will left the room to let them have the family time that they need. Kylie grew tired and slowly passed out Ashley picked up her little sister and followed her mum to her room. There they slept for a long time. 

Now on with the story princes:

Helen and her two daughter's slept for a very long time. Will and Declan told the staff to let them and to come to them if they need anything. They understood why the three women needed to be alone with each other and they understood why letting them sleep in the same room with out any interuptions would benifit the whole network. Helen was the first of three to wake up. She looked down at her two very young daughters in her mind. She sat there for a long time didn't hear Will come in. 

"Hey" Will said sitting next to Helen. They sat on a couch which was across the room facing the bed Helen had moved it to keep a n eye out on her daughters. 

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up?" Helen asked she wanted to know Will's truthfull reason not the network story. 

"Because I knew you guys needed this closier to move on from what has happend in the past." Will replied and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Thank you William, we talked about everything how I met Kylie's father to how I had to re watch Ashley die a second time or thought she did. Ashley still havent told me how she manage to get pas the Em Shield after we got it back on." Helen said leaning into Will as he sat down. 

"She will tell you in time Helen. But I think she will tell Kylie before she'll tell you. There relationship is growing, yours still have time to repare and grow. I know Ashley isn't going to allow Kylie to get hurt or if she does get hurt , I don't think the person or group will survive." Will said and added on that Ashley and Kylie's Relationships as big sister and little sister is growing. 

"I know Will, I wished I told them at the begining. I hope they will truly forgive me." Helen said she wasn't sure when the girls will forgive her. 

"Helen, oh hey Will, i see they're still sleeping. Do you wan't me to take Kylie back to her room?" Declan said comming into check up on them. 

"No, do you really wan't Ashley to kill you?" Will said in a jokenly manner. 

"No, let them slep Declan. Thanks I'll let Kylie know her knight in shinning armor came by to check on her." Helen said, Declan walked over to Kylie's side of the bed and place a kiss on her forhead. He didn't care if Helen or Will saw that. They know he won't hurt her. He left after that and saying good night to Hellen and Will. 

"You know since they're sleeping we shoul head out on our date night" Will said so playfully placed. 

"I think your right. Alfrado's? He's the few that know's were still alive. And can shut the restuarant down for a night for us." Helen said as she got up to tuck the girls in a bit more. 

"I'll call him." Will said pulling out his cell. Alfrado is a very close friend of Helen's and will do anything for her. He told Will that he will close the restuarant early for them. 

"So?" Helen Wanted to know the details. 

"Got it done, I'll go get ready you shower and pick out our hotest dress" Will said kissin her on the lips then leaving. Helen said good night to the girls as the mumbled go away. 28 and 18 year olds arn't that differen't Helen thought. She washed as Ashley pulled her sister in tighter protecting her at all cost. 

Hene went and showered, for about a half hour. She picked out her favorite blue summer dress that wen't half down her thigs. It was the one that showed enough legs that will make anyone man or women drop there jaws to the floor. That was including her staf. Will got read he showered for about twenty minutes, shaved for ten more minutes making sure everything was in place just like Helen was doing in her room or at lease he thought. He picked out his signutre jeans with his favorite shirt and his favoirote shoes. 

Helen had called a qick staff meeting. 

"I wan't to make my self clear tonight. No one is to wake Ashley and Kylie up unless you absoulty can't not containe any Abnormals. Don't call us refering to the first rule. Declan and Henry is in charge untill we get back" Helen said she knew her staff will obey her rules for her and Wills sake they better. 

All the saff who was there texted everyone who wasn't the rules they also texted Date night H and W. Helen and Will left the New Sanctuary in a unmarked black BMW, then a to the aport to take them back to old City. Helen had plently of people still by her side. Having unmarked cars and planes, with private staffing who knows how to fly and knows about the Sanctuary they have strick rules to deny everything they know about Helen and her life. That's if they only get caught. 

"It's a good thing we still know how to travel undercover." Will said kissing Helen. Tonight they're Ryan and Mandy no last name. But at Alfredo's they're themselves. 

"Helen, Will its good to see you two." Alfredo said giving Will an hand shake and half hug, then turning to Helen to give her a full hug and kiss on a the cheek. 

"Thanks for closing the place early." Helen said while Alfredo showed them to there tables. The Abnormal community above the surfus was there to night Alfredo had a special night where all abnormals are free to eat their in there true form. 

"Anything for you Helen and now young William." Alfredo said getting a glare from Will. Will knows he's young but he's datting Helen Magnus. Alfredo went back to the kitchen to get there food. 

"So, um Helen we've been going out for four years now. 2 years behind everyone's back, well almost behind everyone's back and now 2 out in the open. Well.. um, will you marry me?" Will asked he was nervous as hell right now not knowing if Helen would say yes or not. 

"Will, I love you and yes. I will marry you" Helen says she leans over the table and kisses Will deply. Alfrado came with desert and they ate, after they ate they left and were on there way home. 

It took them forever to get back to the Sanctuary. Helen wen't to check up on Ashley and Kylie. She was told that they worked out a bit then went back to her room. Her and Will, will not be using it anytime soon. She got her girls back and at home. Will knew that the girls will go back to there mums room so he the room across from hers made up, no thanks to Declan, Kate and Henry. 

"Will when did, never mind" Helen said kissing Will on the lips. Will closed the door behind them and locked it. He didn't want anyone intrupting them. Helen didn't move from the spot she was at. Will turned around and capturedd Heles lips again. Her lips are soft, and perfect. She moaned in as there kiss got heated. He layed her on his bed never stoped kissing her. Her hands roamed around his uper body which is even more tone more then ever. He pushed her shirt up over her head, she did the same to his. He wants to go slow for them, since its there first time together. He just stared in her eyes for a long time before kissing her deply. 

There will be no conversation with them tonight they knew that this would be the first time there truly together as man and women should be when they are in love. Helen push her hands down towards his pants and unzipped them. She pushed past the fabric and started to rub his penis, she rubbed the tip and felt him jerk against her hands. He wisper "Helen" sending her a warning, she didn't care though. She continue to pump him with her hands, he decided to pull her panties of and cup her mound. "William" she pleaded with him to continue. 

He pulled down his boxers and slowly pusshed himself in her tight clit. She moaned loudly. They moved like they blonged with each other. They moved like they would out on a mission. He match every move she made, with one more thrust in she came screaming his name. He kept on drawing out her orgaisim as he came screaming her name. 

"I love you Helen" Will said kissing her forhead.

"I love you too" Helen said snuggling up to him, she fell asleep shortly after and he fell asleep knowing she's safe for now. 

Meanwhile Ashley and Kylie wakes up, Henry tells them about a mission that needs to be taken care of. 

"Shouldn't we wait for mum and Will?" Kylie said not wanting to be without her mum. 

"We'll be fine Kylie, Delcan and a few others will be with us" Ashley said getting on the bike next to her sisters. 

"Ok lets go." Kylie said on her walky knowing everyone follows her orders when Magnus and Will are out. 

What they don't know is Addsion and Abby has plans for them to night. They hired some new guns in there wings kidnap Kylie...from the Sanctuary team. Will and Helen are still sleeping peacefully back at the Sanctuary, Henry decided to slip them a note under Will's door.   
Helen, Will; Ashley, Kylie and a team is out on a mission thought you guys should know. I got eyes and ears out on them don't worry about anything enjoy your engagement.   
-Henry. 

Author's note: Sorry guys it took a while with the Helliam love scene... Went and saw the new Batman movie... I have something in mind with that possible crossover :D... oh and life sorta got in the way again too :D


	13. CH13 Ashley and Kylie's first mission together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: usually I put notes at the end but for this chapter and the next I'm putting them at the both. This chapter contains graphic Rape Volence and if you don't wanna read on, I Will understand. I know I have young adults reading this so thought I would put the warning now

CH13 Ashley and Kylie's first mission together. 

Last time on New Sanctuary, New World:  
What they don't know is Addsion and Abby has plans for them to night. They hired some new guns in there wings kidnap Kylie from the Sanctuary team. Will and Helen are still sleeping peacefully back at the Sanctuary, Henry decided to slip them a note under Will's door.   
Helen, Will; Ashley, Kylie and a team is out on a mission thought you guys should know. I got eyes and ears out on them don't worry about anything enjoy your engagement.   
-Henry.   
Now on with the Bloody Story princes: 

Ashley and Kylie was on the other side of the building, Declan and a few other Sanctuary tack team was on the south side. Kyleie learned enough of the years to know if this was a trap or not her gut was telling her it was. She Radioed Declan. 

"Eagel Eyes, think we might be in some trouble." Kylie said over the walky. 

"Yes I know Birdy, I think you and Snowball should leave now." Declan replied know if the girls sensed trouble they would leave. 

"Already on it Big Boy dont worrie." Ashely replied to Declan response. 

"Get her home and safe Snowball." Declan replied knowing Ashley wouldn't let Kylie out of her sight. 

Meanwhile Helen and Will was keeping an eye out on the mission in the main Lab with Henry. They knew the Girls was being ambushed from the south side of there position. Helen wanted to Called Kylie but Will told her 'she got this. If she doesn't you can blame me' She responded 'No i'm going to blame the people who hurt her if she does.' 

"Big Boy, lost Birdy don't know wheres she at" Ashely said over the walky. She was beating her self inside and out trying to find her baby sister. If anything would happen she would never forgiv her self. 

"Ashley....Help." Kylie said somehow she got blinded sided and dragged away.

Kylie was rapped repetedly fighting or trying to fight of the guys who was rapping her. She cried out for Ashley, Declan and her mother who was on her way to the sight knowing her daughter was blinded sided and dragged off somewhere. She didn't like this no knew where Kylie was she was still in the area her tracker in her phone was indicating that. Kylie screamed as loudly as she could. 

They tore off her shurt and pants and plunged into her hard, the first guy rolled her so she could be on top while the other guy plunged into her ass. She was hurting and couldn't use her powers. She didn't know why but her powers stoped working on her. She was crying out for anyone. When the two guys stoped the other two went in and continue to rape her. They beat her when she shut off her mind so she wouldn't have to deal with it now. 

"Ashley what the Hell happned." Declan asked he was pissed they knew how many guys and was worried that Kylie would be rapped. What they didnt know was that she is being rapped.   
"Dude really I know. Shit mum's Here" Ashley said to Declan. 

"Don't... Find her now!" Helen said knowing that Declan was going to give an explinations. 

"Don't stop looking for her untill you find her" Helen said to the rest of the team. 

"Mum." Ashley said she knows it wasn't her fault or Kylie fault. But they needed to find her. 

"I know its not your fault Ashley, I know its not Declans. But we will find the bastards who is rapping my daughter" Helen said with coldness she knows Kylie is being rapped and they need to find her now. 

Kylie was screaming for anyone to hear her. She was wondering what was taking them so long to find her. She was broken and a darkness came about her that she was scare to let it out. She hoped and prayed that Delcan her mum or Ashely would come and find her. The guys tied her down and continue to rape her untill they were done. Once done they started to beat on her leaving black and blue bruesies on her. 

"What the hell do you think your doing to my daughter." Helen said barging in, she was beyond pissed off. Anyone who knows Helen knows her kids are the most important thing in the world. These guys know of Helen Magnus but only thought she had two kids Ashley and Henry. 

"Look Magnus we didn't know she was YOUR daughter." One of the rapist said, it didnt matter Helen was going to kill them all.   
"Ashley get your sister out of here and to safty." Helen said with such coldness Ashley hurried up and did what she told. She Carefully picked Kylie up and carried her out of the place. Noted to burn it down once Kylie gets better. 

"Look Helen lets talk about this." One of the taller ones said to Helen not knowing they made a big big mistake on Raping Kylie. Helen didn't answer but she did with a blow to the head knocking him out. She turn to kill the other four remaining guys she didn't take her time killing them. They were dead with a mater of minutes. 

Kylie was taken it the black hawk plain, Helen was looked over by Will who gave her the 'We need to talk look.' She didn't want to talk about it, he knew that Ashley and Kylie would be back here to burn down the building its what they do when one gets hurt. Matthew would be pissed of to find out that his little girl was raped. Since the rapist were all dead all that was left for him to kill was the one the one was the behind all the rape. 

"Kylie, we should of gotten to you faster. I'm soo sorry." Helen said looking down at her daughter. Ashley was working out in the gym, Declan was keeping watch from the other side of the room. 

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Will asked Declan. 

"Should of been there dude. Should of kept a better eye out on my fiance." Declan said looking at Kylie. She wasin bad shape every. 

Kylie was waking up and screaming from a nightmare about the rape. Helen had to calm her down.  
"Hey sweetie, your safe were on our way home. Hey not so fast, here have some water." Helen said in one breath. 

"Mum it hurts all over." Kylie said she could feel them still on her and in her. She didn't want to feel them. They took her verginity and that was for Declan to take on there wedding night. 

"I know sweetie, you'll feel like that for a while. I'm soo very sorry I, we couldn't get to you in time." Helen said with tears down her face. 

"Mum, its not yours or anyones fault, its there's. I could of tried harder to use my powers but I frozed. Mum I Frozed!" Kylie said the last part a bit harshly and in a terrifying voice. 

"Kylie hunny, it ok to freeze up." Helen said with out loosing a beat Kylie responded. 

"Mum, when your the daughter of two most powerfull and.." Kylie was cut of.. 

"You were being attacked and raped sweetie, its ok to freeze up." Helen kept on trying to get Kylie to see that. To see its ok to freeze up in a fight and especially when five against one. 

"Mum it should of never happend." Kylie said finnaly getting it and breaking down. 

"Shh.. It's ok hunny." Helen said grabing a seditvie to knock Kylie Out. 

"Declan, stay with her." Helen said calling out for him. She knew he was watching them with Will on the other side of the room. 

"Yeah will do." Declan replied knowing that Helen needed out. 

Kylie spent the rest of the night knocked out and Declan was watching her with Will standing by. Helen went to the gym where Ashely was working out. 

"Mum, it should of been me not her." Ashley said. 

"No one should get raped Ashley" Helen replied back. 

"I know but its Kylie my little sister, she shouldn't never been touched." Ashley said puching the bag. 

"She's safe now Ashley, thats all that matters." Helen said while holding the punching bag for Ashley to hit. It took them a while to get back to the Sanctuary. When they did Kylie was moved to the room next to Helen so she has better accesse to getting to her.

Kylie was getting a bit better after a eight our trip back home. She was still knocked out by seditives that Helen gave her again to keep the nightmares from comming back. She ran every possible test on Kylie to make sure she was STD's free and not Pregnant. 

Author's Note: OK so took a while, heres the deal i decide to end the first part of the three part serises. Sorry it took a while for me to update the rape scene was soo hard for me to. Mum is in the hospital so I wont start the second part of the three parter untill later this month enjoy the story :D


End file.
